Mermaids and the Queen Bees
by Captain-pizzaface
Summary: It's been a few years since any word from A.D. The liars are coming to terms with normal life until Paige makes an unexpected return to Rosewood. Emily is trying to mature enough for motherhood while Alison struggles with guilt that she bottles inside over hurting Emily so many years ago. Where does the lairs' fates remain?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of years since the Liars had last heard from AD. (Alex and Mary Drake were still locked away Mona's form of the dollhouse)

They have moved past what they deemed their normalcy but afraid the tables still may turn. Still affected by the psychological trauma they've sustained in the past, they still need to move forward with the present.

Alison sat stationary at her desk. Silence. She began grading the remaining book reports her students turned in within the previous days. Huffing while reading one of the disheveled papers strewn about atop her desk.

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , the blonde thought exasperatedly, _did you even begin to read the book, Eva?_ She softly tosses the paper back onto her desk as she precedes to the next disaster.

 _On to the next thoughtless paper..._

But, something began to catch her off guard. The corner of Ali's mouth turned up into a smile, she nodded her head, and her mouth then, went agape. The paper-clipped report that she held with delicacy, she began reading the report once... twice... three times...

The student, indeed, had read _Great Expectations_. Maybe, even as many times as she had herself. _But just maybe_. Alison let out a small chuckle at her passing thought. As she read over the well-written paper for the fourth time, her face continued lighting up. She felt as if she was swimming within every poetic word the student meticulously scribbled onto the paper before her. With each pass over of the report, she became more eager to see who the brilliant student executed this level of writing; especially the ability to capture the eloquence and true meaning behind her favorite work. She continuously flipped the paper over within her hands, diligently looking for the name.

 _No name_. She placed her fist underneath her chin. _That's really disappointing_.

She was awoken out of her mindless trance of grading papers by a sudden, light wrap on her door. She peered out the glass separating the two faces. Brown eyes glared right past her blue. _What do you want?_ The blonde bitterly thought. It wasn't her favorite brown eyes by any stretch.

She began to slowly unlock the door and placed her hand on the handle to give it a turn. Her hand motioned for the familiar, unwelcome face to enter her classroom.

"Hello, Alison. I wanted to apologize for how things left off. I know it wasn't my place asking about your feelings for Emily soooo, I'm sorry. It wasn't any of my business grabbing the pamphlet either… We left on bad terms, and I wanted to clear the air." Paige shoved her hands into her pockets and looked down at the floor, kicking at the ground as Alison crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow before speaking back. "Well, isn't that quite noble of you." The blonde said flatly; avoiding eye-contact.

Paige looked a bit awkward from Ali's perception. The short-haired brunette stood unwavering with her face flat as her eyes darted around the room looking from one adornment to the next.

The blonde began to take notice when she picked up the picture frame from her desk.

Paige picked the photograph carefully. She scanned every inch of it. Ali smirked at the sight because she could already read Pigskin's every thought.

 _Emily... She looked so beautiful... Her hair up; showing off her perfectly sculpted face... That white gown looked amazing on her olive tanned skin. The strapless dress with floral, light-pink lace... forming around each curve meticulously… She looks so happy here... Her perfectly whitened smile, her eyes, her full lips... It should've been me, not Alison. I loved her when Ali didn't…_

Paige's face grew darker as she carefully put the framed _work of art_ down. Alison sat down silently but with her pride ever-growing; apparent from the look on her face.

"Didn't she look absolutely unbelievable? That was the happiest day of our lives" The blonde's face beamed with contentment and a hint of her noble _I won_ smugness.

"We need to discuss something." Paige spoke, treading lightly

"All ears, but does this also have something to do with the fact you're back in Rosewood?" Her face was still in a smirk but now her eyebrows were raised with intrigue; arms still crossed in front of her chest.

"Emily could be in danger. Emily is too stubborn to listen to me, but you can get through to her." Paige's words were concise as she glared bitterly at Alison's smug expression. Ocean blue eyes fired back into chocolate brown. "What kind of trouble?" Alison lifted her face to get a better view of the uncomfortable brunette. _I knew this had to be about Em. That's all Pigskin ever wanted; my wife._

"Let's just say she's in trouble... Her children may be in trouble." Pigskin whispered and looked around to make sure the pair weren't being watched.

"Way to be so descriptive, little pig." Alison snorted a curt chortle. "Don't you get it? I don't trust you to take care of her! I don't' trust you to even _LOVE_ her. I only wanted what's best and _YOU'RE_ not it, _Queen Bee_. I was." "WHAT are you even talking about?" Alison sat there shocked at the dramatic change in tone. She began overthinking. _I know I'll never be good enough for Emily. I know I can never repay her for all my wrongdoing…_ The blonde's face fell as the constant thoughts clouded every inch of her mind. She shook her head; trying to rid herself of the negativity and focus on what's going on now.

"Alex may be out…" The exalted response fell from Paige's lips.

Alison raised her previous seated position and threw a hand up, stopping Paige from speaking. "What did you just say?" Venom leaked as the blonde spoke.

"Alex-" Alison shook her head furiously. "I heard what you said, Pig! How do you know about her…?" Paige's eye shot towards the door quickly. "I really need to get out of here. Practice I starting soo-" "Answer me, Paige." Her voice was curt and concise as she watched the brunette make her way towards the door and then made her way out.

Silence began creeping hauntingly where tension was once lain. Only the sounds of the stray teachers and coaches left bellowing in echoes of the hallway as they made their way out. Alison looked up at the white and gray clock on the wall; each tick was deafening to her ears. Swim practice is still in session. There's no telling when her wife would actually make it home…

The blonde hated being alone to her thoughts... _to her guilt._ Paige was right about her not being deserving of Emily's pain the woman bottled inside, the hatred she held inside for herself, but it was only Emily's presence that would soothe the pain... _or at least make it subside_. Too bad she was with the new generation of Rosewood Sharks swim team, or at least she thought.

She picked up her keys, shoved the remaining reports into her bag, stumbled out her chair, and headed for the door hurriedly. Pam had already texted her asking when she was going to pick Lily and Grace up; she really needs to be around her little family right now… she needs the reassurance. The twins give her a sense of security and reassurance. Looking at those little girls, she sees her beautiful wife... The same dark hair, brown eyes, and cute smile that Alison could never get enough of. Trying to wipe the smile from her face, she made her way down the long, narrow corridor towards the parking lot.

Her heels clicked against the tile floor rhythmically; reaching the door that led outside. Freezing in front of the door while she hears being her name called. _I don't have time for this…_

"Alison, have you graded my book report yet? Addison looked at her with those rebellious blue eyes that once belonged to her… and she wore the same hateful smirk; with her arms crossed. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for Alison to answer. She reminded her of herself when she was young. _That's why I resent her…_

"Not yet, Addison. I didn't get to all of them today, but they'll be returned by tomorrow morning." Addison turned away from her teacher as Alison stopped her, grabbing her by her arm; "It's Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields." The younger girl huffed and muffled, " _lesbo_ " underneath her breath before storming away from the older woman.

Addison looked as if she had just finished swim practice, Alison mentally noted.

 _Emily should be home soon._ Her heart fluttered at the realization.

When she finally reached her car, she was so thankful her day was finally ending and was getting to head home to see her little family. Her lips turning up in contentment the more she thought about her twins and wife. Examining the parking lot, her wife's car is nowhere in sight. _That's odd. Where's Em?_ Ali pulled out her phone, touched the phone icon, and tapped Emily's name.

Ring...ring…ring…

"Hey, baby." Emily sleepily answers her phone.

Alison can't help but smile and blush at the raspy woman on the other line that she loves so much.

"Hey, Emmy. Where are you? No practice?"

"I had Paige cover practice today. I wasn't feeling too hot so I left early." Her voice sounded pitiful and sickly.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back in town?" Alison's face dropped that her wife knew about _this little piggy who came home_.

Alison felt a little betrayed by her wife's words… that she didn't tell her.

"Because she's irrelevant to us, but I'm thankful for the help." Emily spoke softly; her words reassuring an anxious Alison.

"Em… promise me something... promise me if she… makes a move…-" Emily cut Alison off as spoke to her possessive wife, "I'll tell you.." Emily chuckled.

"Em! I'm serious!" The blonde chuckled in unison with her wife.

"Emmy? One more thing…" She continued, still showing signs of contentment on her face,

"You know I'll never leave you?"

"Of course I know that. I love you, Alison. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, Em. I'm gonna pick up the girls and come home to take care of you."

The blonde could hear her wife smile through the phone; earning a smile on Ali's face.

"See you soon." The brunette said excitedly. The joy exuded from her mouth, making Alison blush. The kindness in her voice always has a way to make the blonde melt.

She remained holding the phone in her hands; tossing it back and forth between fidgeting carpals. The blonde sees the wedding ring shimmering under the street light illuminating the parking lot while she remains seated on the hood of her car. She becomes lost in her thoughts of Emily on their wedding day… Their daughters, now almost three years old, were held by each of them while they stood facing each other at the alter. The women beaming at each other. Baby gibberish booming through the mics and making everyone giggle hysterically. Her wife oozed elegance and gracefulness. She's never seen anything more beautiful than her wife with their children… Her name alone drives Alison crazy.

Alison hit the button on her remote, unlocking her car with a beep. Opening the car door, she leaned forward to throw her bag in the passenger seat, then she filed into her front seat. Her phone vibrated in her hand. It was yet another text from Pam; asking where she was. She slid her phone open and replied hurriedly to her impatient-waiting mother-in-law. _I guess she's having girls' night and wants to drink._

Again, she caught herself thinking of her wife as her face popped up as the screen saver of her phone _. It was the day we took the girls to the cabin and swam in the lake._ Emily looked stunning in her whit bikini top and Ali's favorite cutoff, neon, form-fitting shorts. The twins looked so happy as we all sat huddled together on the picnic blanket. _I like the way my blue, polka-dotted bikini looks. Emily did also…_ The twins in their matching purple, ruffled one-piece and their oversized sunglasses and sunhats.

Her eyes drifted back to Emily _. The loving mother… caring wife... I have it good._

Finally, out of her trance, Alison stuck the key in the ignition and headed straight for Pam's house. The drive has become second-nature to the blonde. Her daughter's adored their grandmother. Their grandmother adored them. The loved being over there. Alison was so thankful she could rely on Pam to watch her kids while Emily and she worked. After Wayne's death, Pam didn't really do much outside of the occasional girls' night with the other Liars' mothers and babysit the twins.

Ali made her way up the pathway and to the front door of Emily's former house. She tapped on the door and made her way in. "Knock knock!" Alison called. The walls were adorned with pictures from her own wedding, Emily, Wayne, and the twins. The blonde couldn't bring herself to look at photos of young Emily. Guilt washes over her as she finds the picture of she and Emily together from their mid-teens. _Oh Em… I'm so sorry… If only I could've been true to myself earlier and admitted I loved you, just as much as you loved me…_

 _My favorite picture! Emily was so proud when the twins were born. She was so attentive to me as well…_ Alison kissed the picture of her wife and kids.

She quickly wiped away the tear falling from her face, scurrying into the living room to no avail. "Pam?" She raised her eyebrows and eyes widened. "In here, sweetheart!" Alison swiftly followed the voice to the kitchen happily. Baby gibberish can be heard, making Alison pick up her pace and smile widen. She rushed over to her twins who are currently covered in flour. Pam walks over to Alison, and wraps her arms around her for a warm embrace. She reciprocates the older woman's reaction and squeezes' cooing at her daughters. The girls reached up for their mom in unison. "Emmy not come?" Pam had a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "Yeah. She's feeling under the weather." The younger girl pouted up at her mother-in-law. The blonde motioned to the toddlers, "Flour... teaching them early-on. Maybe Emily should come and take a lesson or two" the blonde teased the older woman. Alison pulls out her phone and snaps a picture to send to her wife. "Send that to me please!" Pam exclaimed excitedly. Her hands clasped together as she bounced on her toes. This earned a chuckle from the blonde. "I will."

" _Em, LOOK!"_

Pam followed the blonde out to her car with one of the toddlers. "Thank you so much! I don't know Em and I would do without you. I really hope they weren't much trouble today. If it's ever an issue, we can find a sit-" her voice trails off as Ashley pulls into the drive. "Hey, Alison" the other older woman waved and smiled in the blonde's direction. "They couldn't look any more like Emily." Pam and Alison beamed a smile at Ashley. "Don't they?" Alison turned her attention to the toddlers, happily playing in their car seat. Her smile, ever-growing. Pam strapped in Grace securely; pulling the straps around the child's shoulder, making it tight. Veronica pulled in with Ella in her passenger seat shortly after. "Are you ready to PAR-TAY?" Ella exclaimed boisterously. Veronica put a hand over her eyes and shook her head embarrassed. Alison giggled and hugged her mother-in-law. "I need to go take care of my sickly wife." Pam smiled, "tell Emmy I love her." "I will." They shared a small smile. Alison took a second to behold the sight of her children smiling... at her. Pam and the other three older women, watched Alison. Veronica called for Pam out of earshot of Alison, "I bet you couldn't be prouder." "I couldn't have chosen a better daughter-in-law." Pam beamed. They all watched Alison back out of the driveway and turn down the street.

Alison cooed at the twin's in her backseat while they giggled amongst themselves. She turned her head to look at them while stopped at a red light. "I love you" she continued to coo at her daughters. Ali began singing soft lullabies as the twins gave their mother their undivided attention. Alison looked in her mirror every so often to make sure they're okay. Alison is still overthinking about Emily… and AD… and now she has to worry about her children. _I know I'm overprotective, but I love them so much. I will give my last breath to make sure they're safe._

Alison finally made it home. She pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park. Glancing back at the twins, she couldn't help but stare into their beautiful brown eyes. Just like their _mother's. I'm finally making true memories…_

Just as she picked up her phone to call Em outside to help with Gracie and Lil, said brunette darts out the front door with great speed, impressing Alison as she smirked. She embraces the blonde with so much force that they both almost topple over. "Hey, baby." The blonde kisses the brunette quickly and opens up the back driver door to grab Lily. "Babe, get Gracie." Alison instructed her wife. "Got her!" They all four made their way up the path to the house. The blonde stood in the doorway, smiling mischievously into brown eyes, and spoke sarcastically. "SO very sick, huh?" Emily stuck her tongue out at her wife as she shrugged, keeping a secure hold on Grace. "Eh, I believe I deserve an off day." "You had me worried for NO REASON, Em?" "Oops?" Brown eyes danced in sea-blue eyes. Alison shook her head and let out a small huff, her smile remaining and ever-growing.

 _You did well, little pig, but remember; I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll bring your ass down. I could see the bitch breaking down… –A.D._

The text flashed onto Paige's phone; the now illuminated cellular nearly blinded her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes to check the clock. _3 AM_. Her phone beeped, startling her once again. Sitting up straight, her back against the headboard of her lonely bed; she flicked on the lamp beside her. Shaken up, she picked her phone to reveal what the next message wanted her to do. _What game is she playing now? Hasn't she had her fun? How did she get away from Mona's dollhouse?_ Shock consumed her as she began to gaze over the phone in hand. Her eyes widened, her mouth went agape, and her throat was dry.

 _After placing insecurity into Alison, time to make them both swim in fear… -AD_

Paige swiftly texted back. Her hands hovered over the keyboard nervously. _How am I going to reply?_ Her eyes hazy from lack of sleep, she typed quickly; laying her head back down against her pillow with a thud. Her hands brushed away the condensation forming in her eyes.

 _How can I betray Emily like this?_

Paige laid in silence on her back and stared holes into the ceiling; becoming lost in her thoughts of the previous day. A.D. was resilient and wanted Paige to bully Alison to the brink of submission… _A.D. will always have the last laugh…_

Emily turned on her side as she watched her wife sleep. Careful not to wake the girls up who lied between them; both not wanting to sleep in their own bed. They tend to get a bit fussy when they're awoken. The brunette spared a quick glance to her sleeping family; she sighed contently. Her movements remained graceful and silent as she raised from her bed. _Maybe tea will help me get some rest._

She moved quietly down the hallway and to the kitchen. Socked feet patted softly against the cold, hardwood. Outstretching her arms upwards, stretching out her back, she let out a soft yawn. She hesitated when she finally entered the darkened kitchen.

The only light was from the moon outside and peering into the window. The shadows of trees danced as the wind began to pick up. Leaves softly graced the window outside. Emily couldn't help but think that it reminded her of a beautiful melody. A lullaby. Something that would finally let her nod off to sleep, but alas, watching the sky outside wouldn't be enough.

She reached into the bottom cupboard as the grandfather-clock struck 4 AM. Pulling out the kettle, she nearly jumped out of her skin as someone reached around her and turned the stove eye on. "I thought you may need a little help. I know your kitchen skills are quite lacking." Her wife beamed up at her with a smirk. "Jesus, Alison." Emily held her hand to her chest, breathing heavily. "Why aren't you asleep?" The brunette whispered as she leaned against the counter, resting her palms on the marbled top while watching her wife pull the teabags from the top cupboard and filing the kettle with water. "Well, I can't sleep without you. I've told you this before." Her voice very matter-of-fact, a dopey grin on her face. Alison struggled to reach the top shelf where the teabags lie and wait. The blonde glared as her wife began snickering at her struggling to pull down the teabags. "What's so funny?" Bluntly spoken from the blonde's mouth. "Nooooot a thing, dear." She mused teasingly. After getting everything set up for her wife, Alison moves herself in front of the counter where Emily became perched. She quickly places a hand on each thigh, sliding upwards, and moving closer to the brunette's lips; blue eyes cutting into brown teasingly and seductively. "What's… so funny?" It slid off her tongue and on to Emily's, as her breath hitched. Her throat became dry; her voice cracking while trying to force the words out; completely taken aback from her wife's actions. "Oh.. not..nothing." Alison patted her palms against Emily's thighs, biting her lip to stifle her laughter and backed away.

Something caught Emily's attention from outside. She made her way to the window to peer out. Her face fell flat. Lips parting, she creased her eyebrows in curiosity; pushing the blinds out of her sight. Alison followed behind after setting the kettle on the burner. "Is everything okay?" She placed a hand on her wife's back, looking up to her with concern draping over her face. "I... nothing. It's okay. Just a bit startled from the storm brewing. I don't like storms." She flashed the shorter girl a tight-lipped smile, her eyebrows still creasing. The blonde placed her hands in the woman's standing in front of her, entwining their fingers; looking into pained eyes. She stood up on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead reassuringly. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as she hummed. Alison felt her cheeks grow hot at her wife's contentment.

The screeching from the kettle bellowed into their ears; piercing the airs and echoing in every inch and every crevice of their house. Alison raced to turn it off before it could awaken the twins who were sleeping peacefully in their mothers' bed. Emily groaned as she heard fussiness and cries coming from the back room of the house. The blonde chuckled at her wife's response to motherhood struggles. The brunette stifled her smile with a fake pout she threw back in retort at her wife. "Honey, it's your turn." Her brown puppy-dog like eyes mixed with blue. Alison shook her head and rolled her eyes at her wife. The corners of her mouth lifting at the sight of Emily's overreaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Obnoxious beeping and Emily's snores filled the air as Alison staggered out of bed; half-unconscious. She peered over at her wife sleeping peacefully after last night's restlessness. The blonde, envious of the other for her ability to sleep in; rolling her eyes before venturing to the kitchen to get breakfast and coffee prepared.

While the popping of bacon and the scent of fresh coffee roam freely throughout the house, faint sounds are overheard through the baby monitor. Her fingers graze carefully on the knob, increasing the volume to hear more clearly. Cutting in and out with every other word, she could faintly make out the raspy yawns and coos from Emily to their twins. The blonde's cheeks slowly began growing more pink in color as Emily's voice became more clear. "Good morning, sweethearts! Mommy loves you! Yeah!" Tiny giggles and cackles followed soon after the brunette's voice. This action made Ali's heart flutter. She cut off the stove-top and placed the meal on the table, along with she and her wife's coffee.

She made her way to the back room where her wife laid eyes on her. "Good morning, beautiful." Her sleepy voice was laden with sleep, earning a giggle and blush from Alison. "Well, good morning, sunshine." Stretching, Emily reached a hand towards Alison as two little girls climbed atop their sleepy mother. The blonde made her way towards the bed swiftly; her socked feet patted softly against the hardwood floor. "Good morning, baby girls", she beamed at her mischievous, little twins crawling on their mother. Lily outstretched her arms upward towards Alison as she stood on Emily's stomach. "Oof," the brunette huffed out, holding her stomach as her wife lifted the little girl off of her abdomen. "Breakfast is ready when you are, babe", the blonde mused as she kissed the brunette on her hand while they lay atop her exposed stomach. Brown eyes danced in sea-blue as a smirk appeared on the sleepy girl's face; cutting her eyes and lifting an eyebrow at her wife. "Emily Catherine Fields, not in front of our children, please." Alison teased her wife as they began to move for the door and head to the kitchen.

Alison walked into her classroom at 8:05 AM and took a seat so she could grade the remainder of the papers. _Twenty-five minutes until class._ Next paper was Emerson's. _This will be easy._ The paper was filled to the brim with flawless executed allusions and detail. Effortlessly and robotically, Alison wrote 'A' in thick, red pen. Looking at the letter that bore into her soul, she shuddered; shaking memories of the Welby out of her brain. Luke's paper, again, was flawless. Becoming increasingly proud at all of the students' progress, she came across Addison's.

 _Then and Now by Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery was a story where the wholesome, happy-ending element that every story should have, paled in comparison to most great-works. The happy-ending was tarnished by a selfish home-wrecker who decided she wanted the man for herself; leaving Nicole alone and traumatized._

Alison's eyes rolled so far back, she felt as if she could see her own brain. _This little bitch…_

She hesitantly continued reading the report in her hands.

 _The theme of love is diminished significantly when he chose the wrong girl. He blatantly hooked up with Aria when Nicole was missing in the jungles of South American; the woman who had a boyfriend at the time._

Her stomach churned with each word she read; her eyes filled to the brim with hatred.

The ringing of the first class bell pulled her eyes away from the paper of the teen she despised most. Students began flooding into her classroom as she finished grading the final paper.

 _9:15 AM from Emily: The girls are dropped off at my mom's. Almost to the school now. Love you. See you soon._

Alison's cellular blared out in the silence of the classroom. _Wonderful._

Emily paced down the hall, hurriedly but silently. Classes were in session, and she'd hate to disturb the students. _At least the ones who came here to learn_. Looking down at her feet sighing, she wrapped her hands securely around her gym bag as she trudged towards her office; stepping up her pace. Brown eyes tracing and counting every crack and crevice in the white and gray, scuffed floor from years of wear and tear. Lockers and stray students and teachers passing by her in a haze. Tile turned to wet concrete when she finally made her way through the doors and into the pool-area of the gymnasium. The crunching of the stray pebbles from the broken ground beneath her giving way. She pushed the metal door with her free hand and it opened quickly; screeching and then slamming behind her. The locker room was empty except for the lone Athletic Supervisor who was seated with her face in her hands, sobbing on the bench. Only Paige's sobs and the droplets from the showers hovered around them.

"Hey, Paige? Are you okay?" Emily sat beside the woman who let sadness manifest in her. Her eyes looked at Paige with concern brimming in her own; growing hazy. She placed a hand on her knee comfortingly. "Yeah, Em. I'm okay." She pushed Emily's hand away and stood up as she wiped her face with her oversized sleeve. "We need to set-up for practice." Moving swiftly towards the door, the soles of her boots echoing out of the locker room forcefully; door slamming behind her. _That was weird_. Emily thought but eventually brushed it off. After ten minutes of being seated with silence lurking around her, she stood up. She wiped her perspiring palms on her jeans and sauntered into her office where she collapsed into her chair.

 _11:37 from Alison: Lunch in your office?_

Emily searched for her phone as it vibrated from somewhere on her desk. Before she found it, however, her office door swings open with Alison making her grand appearance.

"Well, hello, Mrs. D. This is a nice surprise," Emily's voice flirtatious as she eyes her wife from head to toe. Alison's eyes cut at her wife's directness. She sashays her hips as she makes her way to the blinds, drawing them, while locking the door. The brunette's heart began to race as her face grew more red in color. Alison began to lean with her back against the office door. Emily watched as Alison hunted her with her eyes; undoing the first few buttons on her shirt; her smug smile, ever-apparent. The brunette couldn't keep her mouth from going agape and her eyes darted to the undone buttons. Alison licked her lips and winked as she watched her wife watching her; relishing in the affect she had on her. Her hands remained at the collar of her shirt, fiddling and contemplating whether she should undo the next. She had Emily begging for her with her eyes alone. She had her right where she wanted her. She made her way over to the seated Emily, eyes fixated on her; Emily was caught in her cross-hair. Alison was ready to aim and unload on the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

Trudging forward through the overgrowth and new vegetation of the forest, echoes of screams are lurking within the midst overhead. With the crying toddler buried into the crevices of her clavicle as closely as she could, she moved nimbly. She felt as if her feet were hovering and never touching the ground as she made her way towards the ever-growing sobs for help. They sound anguished, agonized… and like pure _hell_.

Glowing eyes peered through the darkness of the night while menacing chortles barked through the trees; dancing ferociously with every breath, push, and pull of the wind.

Emily, with Grace securely in her arms, made every treacherous step through the dark, wooded, slick terrain that lurk in her path. Rain bellowed and poured from above; clouding the brunette's already impaired judgment and vision. Another yelp bled through Emily's ears. It sounded pained and morose. She picked up her pace through the macabre scenery; dodging a fallen branch that lain askew in her path. The screams eventually became evidently clear to whom they belong.

"Lily!" Emily cried out; her voice growing more dark and brooding. She had to carry onward. She had to save her other daughter. _My child… what have I done to deserve this?_

The child embraced in her arms began to grow heavy, cold, and gray in appearance. Emily hardly noticed the child losing life as she laid caressed in her mother's arms. Looking downwards towards the muddied foliage surrounding them, the toddler slips from her grasp; hitting the chilled, marshy ground with a loud thud. Shattering on impact as she were made of glass; as she disintegrated, Emily's heart followed suit. She fell to her knees on the ground where Grace's body once occupied.

Chuckles growing, the eyes began forming a distinct letter… _no… NO!_

Alison's voice grew more concerned with every word choked out. "Em?...EMILY…? Are you okay?" Her eyebrows contorted in confusion as she placed gentle hands on her wife's jawline; wiping away sweat and stray tears pooling from her eyes. She kept her place atop Emily's desk. The brunette's vision began fading in and out as did her hearing. She felt as if she were entranced or hypnotized. When she finally came to her senses, she finally mustered her speech. "Whaa…Ali, what…?" Stammering as the fell from her mouth. Emily began to stand, but her legs gave from underneath her; slamming her back into her chair. She couldn't hold her own weight. The sudden and abrupt movement earned a shriek from the meal and cloth contraption underneath her. Alison remained seated with a puzzled, yet, concerned demeanor dressed on her face. "You… blacked out on me….? Are you okay, Emily?" Emily knew the tone in her voice. She was genuinely concerned and terrified for her. Her hands remained on the brunette's face as she looked into her wife's eyes. Her puppy-like eyes were… dark, Alison noted. She stroked Emily's cheeks with her thumbs as the brown-eyed woman spoke. "Uh…yeah..I think…I had a nightmare…?" "Nightmare? Em, you completely spaced out. One minute you were here and the next, boom, you're gone." She snapped her fingers at the word _boom_ to emphasis her point as it crossed her lips. Alison kissed a light kiss on her anxious wife's forehead. _A small, but kind gesture, nonetheless_ ; Emily thought. Smiling flatly at one another while Alison stroked the brunette's arm. "Wanna talk about it…?" Their eyes met once again before Emily struggled to force the words out. "It was…raining…The girls… forest…A…" A single tear fell gradually down her face. Alison held her wife's hand and stroked it with her thumb reassuringly. "Continue… please." Ali's heart was breaking at the sight of Emily in so much pain… Their talk was cut-off by the blare of the class bell. Alison rolled her eyes and spoke softly; still caressing her wife's hand. Looking down at their entwined fingers. "Talk to me about it when we get home. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you." Emily's head remained looking down. She watched every move as Alison leant down, kissed her, and made her way to the door. Her heels echoed for a solid two minutes after she had left the office. Emily wanted to chase her down and stop her; she _needed_ her, but she couldn't possibly stop her wife from going back into her class…

Alison strolled down the long, obnoxiously loud, hallway towards her classroom. She has yet to shake the memory of her wife's pain and fear in her eyes. The blonde was awoken from her trance as her eyes darted at the sounds of slamming lockers as she staggered anxiously down the corridor. Something felt off today. The typical noise and teenagers flooded into and around the hallway, but she felt eyes on her. She was someone's prey. Every step. Every movement; all eyes on her. She stops halfway to her classroom and begins to look around nervously; desperate for a glint of an answer but to no avail. Turning on her heels, piercing her lips in confusion; she turned her attention back to strolling to her class.

The tardy bell sounded and the halls finally silenced with no appearance of students as she was about ten feet to her class; her briefcase grasped tightly between white knuckles. Heels clicking loudly; she nearly jumped out of skin to her name echoing through the now student-less halls. Not even lockers to muffle the distinct, raspy voice. "Alison, do you have a minute?" The blonde's face formed a tight-lipped attempt at a smile. Her eyebrows wrinkled as she crossed her arms. She was now face-to-face with Pigskin. Her voice pinged into her ears and reverberated through her bones. "Yes, you may." Alison's voice mused at the word 'may.' Paige looked down at her feet nervously; crossing her arms. She felt the blonde's glare on her. Paige fumbled with the envelope in her hands. "I…uh… will you give this to Emily? Please." Her voice was hoarse, barely-audible. The white envelope crossed from Paige's hand to Alison's perfectly manicured fingers. The words displayed on the front showed Emily's name and the current date. It reeked of chlorine. Paige finally lifted her eyes to meet Alison's. "Also, tell her to meet me here tomorrow at six?" Her blue eyes fell to the ground as her face fell. Alison felt a tinge of pain in her chest from the way Pig said that. "Yeah, sure." Tension and animosity was tangible in the air as the two parted their ways.

She grew more and more antsy as she held the envelope in her hands; careful not to crease it. She sat in her desk, her eyes glued to the name on the front. It took everything in Alison to keep from ripping it open. The rational side of her brain thought it was swim stuff, but the irrational side (and the side that takes precedence over the other), angrily thought it was a love letter. Why did she need Emily to meet her tomorrow? _Do I need to make sure nothing is going on?_

The letter danced between her anxious hands as she grew more fidgety and restless. Her face and mind filled with worry. This was her final class of the day. No papers to grade. Only worries to fill her mind. Emily may be later getting home, but she was coming home to her. This thought slightly eased her mind.

Twenty minutes of quiet rustles of papers and silent shuffles from students later, the dismissal bell rang. The students rushed out the door, the desk squeaking at the sudden movements. "Have a good evening." Alison's weak voice called out over the drowning noise. She swiftly packed her briefcase, got her keys out of her desk, and briskly walked down the hallway to her car to pick up the twins from her mother-in-law.

A few sprinkles of water dripped from above-head as she exited the doors to the parking lot. The sky rapidly grew darker. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it while she half-jogged to her car. A briefcase held over her head to keep her hair dry. Unlocking and then opening the car door, she placed herself in the seat and pulled the door closed. Finally, blue eyes glanced down at her now unlocked phone.

 _Hanna: So it's been a week since I've seen my twins. I'm coming over for dinner. Don't bother arguing, I already invited Spencer and Aria as well._

The corners of Alison's lips curved upward as her eyes squinted in content. Her best friend taking it upon herself to throw a dinner party at her house. Alison picked up her phone to text her back, her fingers tapping feverishly at the screen.

 _That sounds fine to me. You better bring my Claudia. ;)_

Claudia, asleep in Caleb's arms, stirred a bit as her father shifted his position on the couch. He smiled graciously at his daughter, placing a kiss on her head. Hanna couldn't manage to keep her eyes off the two. Alison and Spencer excused themselves to the kitchen to get the wine and glasses to pass to everyone. Once in the kitchen, Spencer turned to the blonde and began to speak, "Toby and I talked about getting married" She bit her lip, stifling the smile forming on her lips while she waited for Ali's response. Blue eyes grew as wide as her mouth, slightly agape. Slamming the bottle of wine down against the counter. "What?" Blue eyes met brown. The brunette's face sunk at the reaction. "Do you not think we should?" She clasped her hands together, fiddling with her thumbs in thought. Ali's voice sprang up at the sight of her disappoint friend. Placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, she spoke softly, "I believe it's a fantastic idea!" The pair hugged, venturing back into the room. Claudia was awoken by the sound of Toby's loud laughter. Caleb cooed and began comforting the little Hanna lookalike in his arms. Spencer's mouth formed a smile, her eyes softening at the sight of her love interacting with her best friends. Alison looked at Spencer through the side of her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

A tap at the door pulled the two out of their short embrace. The brunette made her way to the door where Ezra, Aria, and Scott stood patiently. "Hey, Spence!" Aria wrapped her arms around the back of the taller girl's neck. "Hi!" Spencer's raspy voice was content and excited. Scott pushed passed the two as Ezra made his greeting to everyone in the room and placed himself next to Caleb on the couch since Toby hogged the recliner.

Scott sat in the floor next to Grace and Lily, trying to tell them apart. "So.. you're Lily." The little blonde boy said pointing to Grace. She shook her head, giggling.

"Emily still at work?" The other blonde asked curiously. "Yeah. She should be home anytime now." Ali said, her smile falling flat at the thought of her wife being gone.

Alison lowered herself to the ground next to Aria and the rambunctious children playing. Alison pulled the envelope from her pocket before she began speaking to the group while Aria moved the kids away from the roaring fireplace. Alison's face looked pained and nervous. She kept looking down at Emily's name. "Pig..Paige gave me a letter to give to Emily, and then she told me to hell her to meet her tomorrow at 6. What do you guys think I should do?" Ezra and Toby gave her the same puzzled looked. Narrow eyes, furrowed brows, etc; both leaning closer to the blonde. Caleb, wrapped up in playing with Claudia, didn't budge or look up from the little blonde baby in his arms. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria all turn to the visibly upset wife's direction. Hanna blurted out before anyone could speak, "burn it. The fireplace is going anyway. Don't tell her to meet her. Don't tell Em anything." Spencer looked at the other blonde, covering her eyes and shaking her head. "What? Don't give me that. You'd do it to." Hanna rebutted at the physical response of Spencer's. Aria's eye wide, "don't ask me. I would do exactly what Hanna said." Throwing her hands up in surrender. Earning a chuckle from Ezra and Toby. Spencer's horrified expression only grew more at Aria. Alison stood up, drawing her hand back to throw the envelope in the raging fireplace. "Stop! Ali, that's nonsense." Spencer jumped up, grabbing her hand and letter before she could chuck it into the fire. "I read how she's felt before about Em. I wrote the letters! It's anyone's guess as to what is really in here." Hanna jolted up, pulling Spencer back into the couch behind them. Ezra looked at Toby, both silent. Having their own conversation in their expressions. Spencer relented and stopped protesting. Hanna handed the letter back to Alison who proceeded to Frisbee-toss the letter into the fireplace. Alison smug expression grew as she watched it disintegrate into nothing more than ash.

"What was that, Ali?" The smugness in her voice fell as the words vibrated against her skull.

The deafening of the voices muffled Emily's entrance into the house. Blue eyes darted to the ground as brown glared holes into her. Her voice pierced into Ali's heart, shattering into pieces. Emily's voice was filled with infuriation, her voice raising. "Answer me. What WAS that, Ali?" Their friends excused themselves, and their daughters, to the patio outside. Alison stood silent, picking at her nails; her expression hardening. "A love-letter from Pigskin" She scoffed back at her aggravated wife; crossing her arms in retort. "She told me she handed you the times of the swimmers for the meet, Alison? Are you so insecure about us that you think everyone is trying to get with me? We NEED those times for the meet tomorrow! You are so unbelievable sometimes!" Emily stepped towards Ali, getting into her face. "How could've I known that's what that was? She's IN LOVE with you, Em! You two have real memories! You loved her!" "I loved you first, Ali! When will you get over this jealousy?!" Emily's raised her hand interrupting Alison's words before they left her mouth. "I can't right now. I'm gonna go for a run." Emily stripped herself of her sweat-suit, revealing her shorts and tank combo she sported underneath. "Please don't go, Em. I'm sorry." Alison pleaded while Emily made her way out of the door, slamming it behind her; not looking back. She watched as Emily disappeared into the night.

A few hours passed and no one had heard from Emily. Hanna and Aria tried texting and calling her. Toby and Spencer went searching for her in the truck. Caleb tried tracking her phone but to no avail. Alison gripped her children closed to her chest; worry swelling in her eyes. Her head fell over onto Hanna's shoulder. In unison, the Liars' phones vibrated; picking them up hurriedly. Alison wailed in torment after her eyes scanned the message. Hanna grabbed the twins out of her lap while Aria held her from toddling off the couch. Alison covered her mouth as her throat went dry and tears streamed down her face ferociously. Aria rubbed her arms comfortingly as she laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Hanna forced her words out hoarsely, "someone needs to call Pam like, now." Caleb grabbed his phone and made his way to the backroom. The blonde still inconsolable.

 _Tick tock, when the clock strikes 4; I'll grab one more. You have 20 hours or another goes down. Good luck, bitches –A.D._

Toby bursts through the door, with his trusty girlfriend right on his heels, in his hand was a sticker of some sort; Alison couldn't quite make it out through the burning in her eyes. "I found a label for chloroform outside! We have to find her!" Spencer's vision was clouded with the stinging tinge of tears forming in her eyes.

Blood dripped into her eyes as she slowly began to open them. The dimly lit room came into focus. The only illumination was from a single light-bulb from across the way from Emily. She was placed in a rough wooden chair; she pulled with all of her might, but she was bound with industrial grade duct tape. She nodded in and out; her vision fading. A figure made its way in her direction. "Miss me yet, Emily?" A hoarse, raspy and smug voice echoed through her concrete room that imprisoned the perplexed brunette. A rag was swiftly placed on her mouth, yet again, making her fall unconsciously. Her body slumped forward; her head hitting the arondyke. "Oh, Emily. Sweet, Emily. You couldn't hide from me forever." The figure made its way back down the hall leading out of the basement; feet trudged up the stairs while a heavy thud sounded as the metal door slammed shut; locking tighter than merely any safe-room.


	4. Chapter 4

With the previous week already passed, no leads have emerged to Emily's whereabouts. A week without her wife. A week of restless nights and anxiety filled days.

It took every ounce of what little willpower she had left to force herself out of bed. She couldn't afford to miss any more work. The blonde placed her dainty, weak hand on

the pillow that lay beside her; a framed picture of her wife on their wedding day lied in Emily's place. Her fingers traced the wooden frame slowly as a tear streamed across

rosy cheeks from her darkened blue eyes. Carefully, she leant over and placed a small kiss briskly on the photograph.

Her legs hung over the edge of the bed vicariously. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed as she forced the welling in her eyes and the the knot in her throat back. Her

eyes were closed tightly as was her jaw. Breaking down now would be the third time in 24 hours. Her legs finally hit the ground as she forced herself upward to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, she peels off her wife's shirt that she'd been seemingly wearing for the past six days. _Look what I've become without you…_ A trail fell from her eyes as

her knees hit the floor. She held the wrinkled, six-day old shirt in her palms as her fingers clasp painfully around it. Her face was red from the sobbing that persisted on. Alison hunched over, burying her face in the cotton; hoping she can still smell Emily. The shirt becoming drenched in the sweat, tears, and mental exhaustion that plagued

her. Her face mirrored the sorrow she has hidden on the outside. Her eyes tightly closed, she leans back against the cold cabinets behind her; her face still buried in the

tattered cotton. Her cries of desperation turned into deafening weeping that echoed throughout the house.

Looking up from her book, Pam hears a thud coming from the backroom. Jolting up from her seated position on the couch, she all but sprints down the hall to check on

her daughter-in-law, who was just as a wreck. The older woman pushes her way through the bathroom floor to see Alison lying on the ground; sobbing. The brunette places

herself right beside a distraught Alison.

Silence struck Pam. The only sounds to be heard were Alison's whimpers, desperate attempts for breath, and the occasional coughing.

She took the younger woman into her arms and stroked her back softly, tears forming in her eyes. Alison buried her face within Pam's embrace as her howls weakened. Her

hand caught the collar of Pam's shirt. "The girls… where are they?" Alison's voice small; her face traced the tiles on the floor. Pam's gaze at Alison was blurred and fuzzy,

"Hanna thought it would be better if she came and got them given our current demeanor." The blonde nodded at her mother-in-law. "Pam…? What's it like losing someone?"

Tears welled back into both of their eyes. Pam placed her hand on Alison's knee and spoke softly.

* * *

"Caleb, are you picking up anything? Phone signals? Credit cards traces? Traffic cams?" His blue eyes peered to the studiously working fingers that danced over the

keyboard. "Almost. Her card has definitely been used, though." Toby spoke, pressing for answers. "Where? Maybe they can tell us who used it!" Toby sprang to his feet as he

wiped his brow relieved. "A doll shop in Brookhaven." His eyebrows furrowed as his mouth went slightly agape. Caleb swallowed audibly as he finished, "Vail's Doll Hospital."

Toby eyes grew wide as his jaw fell. "That same, creepy doll shop that offered Ali the Voodoo doll?" They looked at each other knowingly and dashed to the door that lead

outside. They climbed into Caleb's SUV and sped down the interstate to Brookhaven.

* * *

"Okay, Grace, it's time to take a nap." Aria spoke softly as she hoisted the Emily mini-me onto her hip. Hanna began dozing off on the couch as Claudia laid asleep on

her chest. "Scotty, will you hand mommy that sippy-cup?" The dubious, young boy picked up the pink, plastic cup as he wrinkled his nose; making his way to Aria. "Mommy, I

think it went bad." Aria mimicked her son's reaction, "I think you're right. Spence, did you get Lily down for a nap?" A disheveled Spencer appeared from the hallway,

exaggerating her movements; "Sh! She might hear you and wake up!" Her arms spread wide, her legs picking up an extra foot as she tip-toed down the hallway; earning a

giggle from Scott. Spencer beamed at the blue-eyed boy. "But year, Aria, she's asleep." Aria gestured down to Hanna as she slept on the couch. "So much for Hanna watching

the twins." The pair shared a smile. "Will you clean this for me?" The shorter brunette stuck her free hand out that held the sippy-cup. Her mouth in a pout as her eyes

practically whined. "Ew! What is that smell?" Spencer crinkled up her face at the putrefied milk that caked the edges of the cup. She snatched the cup from Aria and rolled her

eyes. She extended her arm out and away from her as she made her way to the kitchen. None of the Liars have mentioned the E-word since the disappearance. They couldn't

stomach the sound and the ache in their throats when she was mentioned.

* * *

Her hands wrapped around the white cup in her hand. The steam grazed against her face. Her blue eyes shut as she sat at the kitchen table. Alison steadied her

breathing, in and out. The once blue eyes were completely bloodshot. She played with her thumbs as she took a sip of the black coffee in front of her. Pam sat across from

Alison; her hands in fists on the mahogany. Silence had overtaken the room. Breaking the silence, the older woman was hesitant to speak; stuttering as the words fell out. "I

hope our talk helped." Alison forced a tight-lipped smile as she took another sip. Her eyes fell as she felt the pressure in her head begin to throb. She took a deep breath as

another tear fell slowly. "Don't be late for work, Alison." She nodded as she searched her purse for her keys.

* * *

"Emily. Emily Fields. The statement say her card was swiped here." Toby drilled the older woman running the shop. "Sorry, don't recall the name." Caleb paced

impatiently behind Toby as he rubbed his eyes in thought. Toby reached for his pocket, extending his phone out to the woman. "Have you seen this woman?" "Sorry, don't

recall the face." She shrugged her shoulders as she made her way into the back room. Caleb stormed into the direction that the woman went. Toby followed closely behind,

his gun drawn. "What do you mean you don't recall a missing girl?" The woman's eyes met the now infuriated Caleb. "I wish I could be of help, but alas, I cannot be. Sorry,

don't recall." Her toothless smile drilled into his brain. He clenched his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets. "That is bullshit and you know it. Who are you covering for,

huh? Where's Emily? Is she back here?" His hands pointed at the ground as his voice grew in volume. "Sorry, don't recall." Toby placed his gun in his holster as he ushered

Caleb out. "Let's go, Caleb."

"She's lying and covering for someone! I just know it!" His voice wailed as Toby shoved Caleb into the car. "This isn't the time or place for this. We have one goal, and you're

not gonna solve it being an ass to everyone." Caleb's gaze flattened. His attention fixated outside the window as Toby climbed into the driver's seat of Caleb's car. "Let's meet

up with everyone at the loft." His grip on the steering wheel left his knuckles white. His eyes never left the road. The speedometer didn't falter far from 80 mph.

"We got a possible lead." He closed the door softly behind him. Toby didn't want to wake the kids. "Possible? That lady was sketchy." Caleb shifted in his seat beside Hanna.

Spencer looked at Toby skeptically.

* * *

"Let's have some fun, huh sunshine?" A howl of laughter flooded the room. Lights flashed as her brown eyes adjusted. Squinting, she could see a silhouette of not

one, but two people. She resisted against her restraints as one of the figures squatted down beside her. "Time for dinner." Their voice was disguised but something felt

familiar to Emily. "ready?" "And…. Now." A wave of the hand indicated it was time to let the _'fun'_ begin.

A gloved hand appeared above Emily's face and finally gripping it. Emily wailed in pain. The hand forced her jaw open as she placed something in her mouth. "Eat it." The

brunette spat and shook her head violently. "I said eat it!" Picking up the object on the ground, Emily's mouth was forced open again. As it hit her tongue, tears filled her

eyes. "Chew." She felt the object move across her tongue. Her eyes widened in horror as her teeth met. The only sound that rang in her ears was the crunch that turned in

her stomach.


End file.
